Grim Tales: The Time Traveler
Grim Tales: The Time Traveler is the 14th installment of Grim Tales series by Elephant Games, released on January 25th 2018. Opening In a dark room, a cloaked figure gazes upon several photos of the members of Gray and McGray family. He stabbed the picture of Elizabeth and James McGray while proclaiming to himself: "It's coming.. Time to wipe the Grays and the McGrays from the face of the Earth." Story The intro is followed by a cutscene showing Anna, driving on a highway, happy about the barbecue at the McGrays’ mansion since she hasn’t seen James and Elizabeth for several years. Suddenly, a cloaked figure glowing gold appears in the middle of the road, causing Anna to lose the control of the car and crash near the mansion. She manages to get out and, being near her destination, decides to ask her nephews for help. She finds Richard’s skull which flew away in the crash, and he appears telling her not to rush to join him in the world of ghosts and helps her get the axe from her car. Clearing her way forward, she reaches the McGrays’ mansion, only to find a covered body and two police officers inspecting the place. But before anyone saw her, suddenly, the same cloaked man appears again, and leaves the mansion at an incredible speed, leaving golden light trail behind, causing the officers to run after him. Anna then recognizes the body as James’s and discovers that both him and Elizabeth died of cyanide poisoning and deduces that it’s the same person who tried to kill her. Richard is in disbelief, and gives Anna a list of items needed to conduct a ritual to move to the past, thus instructing her not to let the mysterious man know she survived. She moves to the past, and sees James and Elizabeth in the garden, frozen in time, but then the culprit appears and spikes their wine with cyanide pills, returning to the mansion after that. Richard thinks it wasn’t the work of a ghost, and that the man must be a time traveler. Anna proceeds to get rid of the poisonous wine before finding her way inside the mansion. Upon entering, she sees the man locking the storage before entering a room on the second floor, saying: “I’ll find and take back what’s rightfully mine”. She deduces that the man must be after the family artifact. Entering the storage, she finds some old family archives which contained photos of the Gray, McGray and Nash family ancestors, McGrays’ presence at the birth of August Nash, another one of Charles Maxwell with his sons Ralph and Edward and also some articles on the deaths of Stephen and Lois Nash who were in the train which fell off the Sky bridge back in the 20’s. Anna manages to find the missing key and enters as the man is creating a portal while shouting: “I’ll eliminate all the Grays and the McGrays and avenge my parents’ deaths”. He exits and Anna rushes after him through the portal, landing on the harbor somewhere in the 20's, the present day for the time traveler. She sees him leave through a large gate, which locks behind him. Richard confirms they are in the 20’s and reminisces about speed drinking competitions and getting sozzled in that very harbor bar before deducing that the criminal needed the McGrays’ artifact to transfer Nash’s powers to himself. Anna unlocks the gate and follows the culprit through the alley to the garden of an old orphanage where she sees him enter the orphanage through a window. She manages to get in through the chemistry classroom. The place was abandoned, but she could still find some scribbled messages with the purpose of mocking August Nash. There she finds a key to open the gate to the street leading to the municipal cemetery. Upon entering, she sees the culprit entering the cemetery and a memorial to the train crash victims built by McGray family vandalized by someone who considered the McGrays to be “liars”. Looking for the key to unlock the cemetery gates, Anna returns to the orphanage and opens a cache with articles about August Nash. His parents died in a train crash and he was sent to St. Mark’s Orphanage shortly thereafter. However, he was a very talented boy and he was close to a big scientific breakthrough which would allow people to travel through time and that certain Ralph Maxwell took the boy in as his apprentice. She manages to clear the way further and reaches an abandoned house belonging to August, the time traveler, and sees how fond he was of the memory of his parents. On a pinboard, she finds dozens of articles about chemistry and a note saying “It will all change at the cemetery tonight” and deduces that August was working for someone and that they will meet at the cemetery. Richard says he thought they would come to a serial killer’s lair, but instead they found out that he was sick from the loss of his parents and acting out of grief. He advises to follow him to the cemetery. Exploring further, Anna finds a scribbled picture of the McGray siblings with a message from someone which read: “They killed your parents. Avenge them! Bring the McGray family artifact to me in the future. Together we will make them pay! Every single McGray!”. Finding the last key, she rushes to the cemetery, and sees August approaching a man who appears to be frozen in time, saying he found the McGrays’ family amulet, putting it in his hand. Suddenly, the other man, revealed to be Ralph Maxwell unfreezes, calling August his little pawn and saying it was easy to direct his anger and that now he will have revenge for his brother and destroy all the McGrays on his own as he could now find them in any time period. He then leaves, leaving August, now frozen in time, behind. In August’s bag, Anna finds a letter from Ralph in which he promised the boy he would take out all the McGrays if he brought him their family relic and that he would have everything back once that’s done. Richard gives sarcastic remarks once again and says he feels Ralph lived nearby and that he also knew exactly what power the McGrays’ artifact had. Anna finds her way inside Ralph’s house, where a portrait confirms he was the blood brother of Edward Maxwell, who tried to kill Elizabeth and frame James for it during the events of the sixth game, and also messages saying Edward will be avenged. Ultimately, she finds Ralph’s diary where he wrote all of his plans. He believed that the Grays and McGrays stole Edward’s inheritance and that he will have his revenge. He intended to start the plan by offing the distant relatives first, saying that Alfred Gray-Nash and his son deserve to die “in the name of Maxwells” and that he would make it look like a train crash. He writes further that young August Nash is obsessed with his dead parents and that his fellow students are always mocking him for it, not knowing that it was his mentor the one responsible. Despite thinking August was a “pathetic child”, Ralph kept him close. Reading on, he writes that August recently disappeared at midnight and that the next morning he claimed he could travel through time. Ralph didn’t say anything since he believed it was possible as August was one of the Gray’s descendants. Ralph told August that the grays and McGrays were responsible for the death of his parents. He writes that the boy is so easily manipulated and that he’s talented enough chemist to develop a formula to travel through time. The last entry reads that the formula worked and that they would travel to the future and steal the McGrays’ family amulet so that he could take control of his abilities and destroy all the Grays and McGrays. In the diary, she finds a catalyst which moves her into the past once again, at the McGrays’ mansion. Seeing the lights inside flicker, she deduces that Ralph must be inside. Richard appears and says that Ralph must be looking for the family tree in order to gain access to the locations of all the McGrays and kill them one by one, thus helping her unlock the mansion door. She enters and sees Ralph searching for something by the fireplace. Sneaking around, she finds a protection amulet enchanted by Richard himself a long time ago, which used to belong to James. She uses it to defeat Ralph, and with him out of the way, she finds and opens his locket and finds a picture of him and Edward inside, with an illustration of a train falling into abyss. That photograph moves her to the 1910s, to the day when August’s parents died. She sees the train going straight towards the giant gap in the tracks caused by a rockslide and that the tunnel leading to the bridge was blocked by an orchestrated avalanche. She finds dynamite and clears the path only to see that the train is inches away from the hole in the bridge. Richard says the train can be transferred to a safe track in order to rescue all the people inside, including August’s parents, changing history and therefore preventing August from growing into a vengeful person. She rushes to the controllor’s station nearby only to find out that the levers needed for rerouting the train are missing and the guard was passed out on his counter, probably knocked out by Ralph. She manages to find the missing levers, and manages to move the train to safety just in time to prevent the tragedy from repeating itself. The time starts again, and the train is seen moving away from the danger. The scene shifts to a photograph of that same train in a photo album viewed by Anna when Elizabeth calls her to sit with them, indicating that she got back to the present and was at the family barbecue. Elizabeth’s and James’s children are seen playing with the dog and the last scene shows James and August barbecuing while August talks about how everyone nearly died on that train. Bonus chapter The bonus chapter takes place some time after the events of the main game. It begins with an outside shot of Anna and Dorian's mansion, and inside, now grown-up August is seen greeting Anna and Dorian, who ask him how is his son Mike doing. August is worried and replies that the boy didn't answer his door all morning, thinking he already got down for breakfast. The trio gets worried and goes to the corridor. As paranoid as it looked to him, Dorian believes that something might have happened to Mike and that August wouldn't worry without a reason. August is worried since they've been staying at Anna's for three days and it's the first time Mike hasn't come down in the morning, especially when Anna makes her signature pancakes. He guesses that maybe he's just gone for a walk. Dorian then suggests he and August look around outside while Anna checks his room for clues, wishing her luck as they leave. Anna is worried because the door is locked and there is no response from the inside. She finds a spare key and enters the room. Richard appears, complaining about Anna waking him up early as he was up all night drinking with other spirits, and says that there are no traces of forced entry or violence as all the windows and doors were locked from the inside, suggesting that she should check the room for a diary or journal as it may have a clue about where he went. She finds Mike's diary where he writes about his brother Jack who disappeared in the forest two years earlier while playing. August was depressed and Mike was blaming himself for it ever since, always wishing he could go back and change everything. Later entry reveals he's been having the same dream every night where he was back at the moment Jack disappeared, seeing him begging for help, which was scaring him. Eventually, Anna manages to go to the mansion of the Nash family in the past via Mike's trophy. Richard thinks that Mike could go back to the day the tragedy happened in his dream and assumes he's hiding somewhere in the mansion. She finds her way in, and just as Richard guessed, Mike was hiding in the basement, in the state of shock as the first time travel expiriences are, per Richard, always scary. As he didn't say anything, Anna brews him a cup of tea to calm him down. After that, Mike says that he was sleeping in his room when he had a nightmare that Jack went missing and he was suddenly stuck living that same day all over again. When he realized it wasn't a dream, he got very scared and wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to return to his own time, thus begging her to find Jack. She manages to find a compass and goes into the forest, eventually finding Jack's bag at the place he disappeared from. Richard says he hated forests while he was alive and it was even worse now that he's dead, claming that the boring spirits of the forest told him Jack was nearby. He suspects the boy must've fallen into a trap as they couldn't see him anywhere. He senses evil spirits' presence, hoping to avoid them if possible. Anna assembles the folding ladder and descends into a nearby pit where she sees Jack trappd in a cage, proving Richard's suspicions true. He appears once again, saying there's a powerful source of energy there and gives her old Nash family amulet to protect her from potential threats. Anna manages to open the cage, but before she could be reunited with Jack, black smoke appears, revealing none other than Rosette Darkwood. She wanted revenge for her defeat back at the Blacks' mansion when Dorian, Anna and her cousin Stacy prevented her from resurrecting her ancestor. She says it was easy to lure her into a trap and attacks her, but Anna uses the Amulet she got from Richard to defeat her once again, as she shouts in disbelief seconds before being vanquished once again. The last scene shows Dorian and August chatting as Anna looks at Mike and Jack happily playing at her mansion while sighing in relief that everything is over. Richard then comes to her, saying: "I made sure Mike forgot his ability to travel in time. I have enough of my own adventures without having to worry about that as well. I'm more concerned with how Rosette was able to escape death and prepare a trap for you in the past." Characters * Anna Gray * Richard Gray * Elizabeth McGray * James McGray * August Nash * Ralph Maxwell * Dorian Black * Mike and Jack Nash Trivia * The cloaked man's photos in the opening consist of the following people: Luisa, John, Elizabeth, James, Jackie, Alexander, Natalia, Brandon, Elena, and Billy. * On one of the photos in the intro, Luisa is mistakenly referred to as Anna (there are no actual photos of Anna there). * Rosette Darkwood, now called Rosetta, is somehow resurrected in her ancestor's form and is responsible for trapping Jack. Her appearance also hints for more villains in the future games. Category:Grim Tales Category:Elephant Games Category:Games Released in 2018